


I Told You So

by writemydreams



Category: D (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Tsunehito didn't listen to Asagi when he told him to dress warmly for their walk, something he soon regrets.Originally written in 2013





	I Told You So

**Title:** I Told You So  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito  
**Genre:** Fluff, humor, romance  
**Warning/Disclaimer:** Nothing to warn about. Asagi and Tsune own themselves.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Summary:** Tsunehito didn't listen to Asagi when he told him to dress warmly for their walk, something he soon regrets.  
**Author's Comment:** So some idiot went to Tokyo just wearing a MUCC hoodie, a skirt, and tights. I thought of this idea while I was shivering in Meiji Jinguu and decided to write it.

Tsunehito, who was already freezing, shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as the wind picked up. Stupid… why the hell didn’t he listen to Asagi and dress warmly? When his lover called earlier to ask if Tsunehito wanted to go for a walk with him, he’d said yes and ignored his suggestion to dress warmly. The weather had been so nice yesterday that Tsunehito had assumed jeans and a fashionable (but not warm) hat and jacket would be fine. He deeply regretted that choice. The wind sliced through his jacket and thin t-shirt as if both were made of paper. Even his hat was useless. Idiot…

“Are you cold?” Asagi asked. He was smirking slightly as he glanced down at his shivering lover. Of course the vocalist, bundled up in his scarf and coat, was warm. He even had a proper hat on.

“N-No,” Tsunehito lied. Or tried to. The lie didn’t work since he was shivering so badly his teeth had started chattering.

Asagi sighed then stopped walking. He pulled Tsunehito close then gently rubbed his back. “If you’d listened to me…”

Tsunehito made a face. “Don’t say ‘I told you so.’” He’d always hated hearing those words. They so often came off as condescending but Asagi was too sweet for that. Unless Tsunehito pissed him off… which was something he tried very hard to avoid doing. He sighed softly, feeling a little better as Asagi’s warm arms circled around his body. They were being more affectionate than they should be (they were in public after all) but it was still early. Too early for most stores to be open… they should be relatively anonymous.

Asagi, instead of replying, just held Tsunehito in silence. It was obviously to save the bassist from losing more of his dignity. At least Asagi wasn’t gloating too much about being prepared for the day while Tsunehito wasn’t. “Would it be better to go to home so you get warmer clothes?” he asked, glancing down at his smaller lover. “We could come back tonight.”

Tsunehito hesitated at that. He did want to go for a walk with Asagi but he was freezing… it’d be better to come back later, when he was more prepared for the weather. “Maybe later would be better. We could go out for dinner and then go for a walk.”

If he could move after dinner. Asagi was getting into his worrying, mother-ish moods where he thought Tsunehito was too thin and kept trying to feed him more. The bassist found his efforts annoying, complaining that he was going to be too fat to fit into his costumes if he ate as much as Asagi wanted him to, which made Asagi worry even more about Tsunehito thinking he could be fat. It was just Asagi’s nature to worry about the ones he cared for but Tsunehito really didn’t need to have his lover fussing over his naturally thin frame. Especially since he did eat!

“All right.” Asagi pulled back. Then, to Tsunehito’s alarm, he started shrugging out of his coat.

“Asagi, no,” he protested. “You don’t have to be cold for me.” It was important that Asagi keep himself warm anyway. Tsunehito just had to play bass; if he had a cold it didn’t matter too much. Asagi needed his voice to be perfect for lives and if he caught a cold from not being properly dressed he would just be miserable later.

Asagi ignored him though and wrapped the coat around Tsunehito’s thin shoulders. Even without the coat, Asagi still had warmer clothes as he was wearing a thick sweater. That wouldn’t be enough to protect him from the chill though. Tsunehito started shrugging out of the coat. Asagi seized his wrists and gave him a stern look. “No, wear my coat so you don’t freeze. You’re a lot thinner than I am so you’re more likely to get sick.”

Tsunehito frowned. “I don’t have to sing though.”

“Wearing a sweater until I get home is not going to make me sick, Tsune,” Asagi replied. He sounded exasperated as he pulled the coat tighter around the bassist. “Just wear the coat so I don’t have to worry about you more.”

Tsunehito sighed softly but relented. He pushed his arms through the sleeves and zipped up the coat. This time his sigh was of contentment since the coat was warm from Asagi’s body and smelled like him. He burrowed in the collar and relaxed slightly. Asagi smiled as he watched him.

“Better?”

Tsunehito nodded. “Yes. Thank you…” he reached out and took his lover’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Let’s go home.” Then he could have some hot tea… bundle up in several layers of clothes.

Or he and Asagi could come up with other methods of getting warm.

**Notes**  
Sadly for me I'd taken the night bus ~~not really as you practically have to sell your soul to get a shinkansen ticket~~ so got in to Tokyo around 7 AM. Once I'd had breakfast and made my way to Harajuku it was about 8 and stores there don't open until 10 or 11 at the earliest. So I had to kill time by wandering around Meiji Jinguu and Yoyogi Park (but both were gorgeous so it was worth freezing my ass off) until stores opened... then I could run inside and warm up.  



End file.
